The widespread connectivity provided by the Internet makes it the ideal source of connections for a user desiring to develop networking contacts. Networking is highly desirable by persons wanting to develop more extensive connections with contacts for career advancement, pursuit of job possibilities, and simply, to have persons to share common interests with. A user may take advantage of the broad spectrum of communication possibilities over the Internet to search for connections with networking sites hosting news, information, blogs, job possibilities and professional networking possibilities, to name just a few of the likely connections possible through the Internet.
In the course of pursuing these communication possibilities, the user may encounter a wide range and large number of contacts. Because of the wide variety of connections available on the Internet, the user may often find that a candidate contact encountered during pursuit of their communication connections is not a member of their network. Consequently, the user may not have immediate ways to connect with a prospective contact, let alone have enough background information on the candidate contact to determine whether they would make a good addition to their network. A contact may have posted an interesting blog comment at a professional networking site, and when encountered by the user, they may wonder if this person would make a good candidate contact for including him communications with other contacts in their personal network. Without further profile information being available for the contact the user may not be able to ascertain any corroborating interests or general information that would help in determining the user's interest in considering them a candidate contact and perhaps inviting the person to further communication within their network.